Magical Meeting
by eclipsesleep
Summary: When Ichigo and Urahara is sent to Hogwarts to do undercover work, they go through a series of new experiences and other stuff. What will they go through? And how would Soul Society turn to help the wizarding Society? Will they even help at all?
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! Now before you start reading, I must say that I'm not really a writer. In fact, I absolutely loathe languages and that includes writing stories. However I like reading them and seeing how most stories that I read that is really nice somehow is never completed. Including this one. I'm not so sure I'm able to finish this but I'll try. So yeah, seeing how I got second last in english this year, please ignore all the grammar and spelling error. Also the story line might be off as I myself do not own a book of harry potter (I borrowed it from the library), so please feel free to correct me too. :D Reviews are appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor Harry Potter.

Kurosaki Ichigo was a young teenage boy, 17 year old but looking younger. He was normal to some, attending a high school named Karakura High and is a senior there. He has a family consisting of an overly-hyper father and two younger twin sisters, one a typical tom-boy, the other a mother hen. His grades were good- not as good as Ishida or Inoue but well enough to be in the top 30 out of 500. He gets into gang fights regularly, just because the other idiot thought it was fun to do so. He has a job like a freelance and has a scary boss. He plays a huge number of sports, including Tennis and Soccer. He hangs out with friends on some occasions. Oh and did he mention his ability to see ghosts with broken chains stuck to their chests, hollows that eats people and Shinigamis? That he was 5th division captain of Soul Society? That he has Shinigami's own enemy, a hollow, residing in his mind and is on good terms with him? He had fought tooth and nail in fights, determined to come out victorious. He has a colleaguee that is really intent on fighting with him and then perhaps and probably killing him. He fought in a war and came out alive. Yes, he was a normal man. And that totally depends on how crazy were you. Sad to say a large majority of people alive is not raving lunatics or else he would get charged for speaking to thin air.

So when the former captain of the 12th unit, Urahara Kisuke came to inform them of a special mission given out by the Sou-taichou that he was needed in Britain to help a certain Wizard School, he was not so surprised. A bit sceptical, yes, but if there were such things as Soul Societies and Shinigamis, why not Wizards and Witches too? The thing and the only thing that Ichigo downright distaste was that he would disappear from sight for the next one year or so. Thank god it was in the beginning of winter and school had shut down. By the time he got back, it would only be the middle of the year. Worse comes to worst, Kon would take his place in school. And Rukia or Renji would be helping in the paperwork.

So that was how Ichigo found himself reluctantly packing his luggage so to last one whole year in Britain speaking English. He was plain happy that he had, mostly out of boredom than interest, signed up for English Class and is able to speak English fluently. He did not bother on telling his friends or families. They already knew about him being a Shinigami and might connect his disappearance with his secret job. If not they can ask someone else from Seireitei. From what was told by Urahara, he was to live with the shopkeeper in the house beside a boy named Harry Potter, aka the boy who lived and try to get into the Order of The Phoenix circle. After that the two Shinigami would infiltrate the school undercover as teacher and student with the help of Dumbledore. Of course the only person to know their identities would be the head master himself. The others would not be told unless strictly necessary. Ichigo wore his winter school uniform, grey pants, white buttoned up t-shirt, tripped tie and yellow sweater over it, and luggage in hand. Beside him, Urahara stood carrying most of the luggages, wearing jeans, a blue shirt and a brown jacket, accompanied by his usual stripped hat. "Sayonara! We will see you soon!" Urahara said to Yoruichi, Tessai, Ururu and Jinta. They waved back (Tessai a bit tear fully). Ichigo waved back at them with a mere grunt before stepping into the Senkaimon, a hell butterfly accompanying them. It was a Friday after all.

Little Whinging was a quiet little town with beautiful European houses lined up next to each other. Trees and lamp posts lined the pavement and cars parked nicely on the roads. Little Whining was very different from Japan. Gone was the noise of typical delinquents and car honks. No litter on the ground. And so much more. "Ichigo-chan, our house is this way." Urahara said, pointing to a two storey building that was painted sky blue in colour and a beautiful garden. Ichigo forced himself to ignore the childish prefix and focus more on the sheer beauty of the house. They rushed into the house, swinging open the gate and fumbling onto the lock before stepping into the house. It was well furnished with a nice couch, television and other furniture's. Ichigo proceeded to climb the stairs and picked the largest room beside the bathroom, it has a nice view of Little Whining. He plopped down his suitcase and fell onto the huge bed. This he likes. No, this he loved. It was nice to stay in such luxury. He then got up to unpack his stuff, chucking his clothes in the wardrobe, toiletries in the bathroom and books on the table. His placed his now empty suit case under his bed. Now that everything was placed, he went back down. Urahara had already picked two rooms beside Ichigo's, one for sleeping and the other for his crazy experiments. Fortunately it was further down the hall, away from his room. No need to be wake up face to face with the debris of exploded concrete.

"Urahara! Anything to eat?" He called out as he opened the fridge. To his dismay, he could only find bread and butter. No good. This would not last the two for the next one month! Urahara appeared at the door to the kitchen. "Hmmm... I think we need to go to the supermarket to stock up. We can start on the mission tomorrow. Now we better buy us some supplies." Ichigo grabbed his wallet filled with dollars not yens and hurried out with Urahara following behind, locking the door and keeping the key in his pocket.

Harry Potter was not a happy boy. The reason for that is because he was stuck in his uncle's house and his uncle was not a nice man. The other reasons were because his so called friends and family was not writing to him. At least vaguely they did. And Harry do not like vague. He needed someone to talk to, to make friends with, to tell all his frustrations in a very vague way (ah... the irony). Too bad his Uncle Dursley had told everyone living on the same street and next that they should steer clear of him, as he was not a good boy or something. Harry growled at the thought of his useless fat uncle as he flipped a page of his "How to charm your enemies to do tap dancing forever" book given by Ron a few years ago on Christmas. He grumbled again about his quiet friends. A few minutes later he gave up trying to read, seeing how he really was not reading but more like grumbling every single time the word 'tap dancing' came up. He stood up from his bed and stretched. His shoulders gave a satisfying pop. After that he climbed down the staircase and left the house. His uncle and aunt had left with Dudley to his prize giving ceremony of his school (not that the fat boy won anything). On some days he would have on the television and watched some nice shows or played Dudley's X-box or even use his computer to surf the net but he was not in one of those moods. Harry squinted under the glaring hot sun. Summer was one of the seasons that he hated. It was so hot and sweaty. He took a look around him. One of those empty houses seemed to be vacated. How odd. Harry never heard any noise of someone shifting in. Even the moving truck would make a loud noise of its engine. He walked towards the fence for a closer look. It was painted a nice and gentle soft blue and has very green grass on its lawn. The lawn was planted with a few bushes of roses and other nice flowers. The house was a two story building with at least 5 windows on each level. As he stood there staring at the house, he never came to realise the presence behind him. "Mah mah. It is very rude to stare at other people's houses, Harry-kun. You need permissions to do that." Harry jumped at the sudden voice. His hand gripped at his handle of his wand in case it was the death eaters or even Voldemort himself. However behind him stood a tall middle aged man with pale blond hair under his stripped hat. His grey eyes shone under his hat. His mouth was stretched to a grin. "Who are you? And how do you know my name?" The man's grin stretched wider. "My name is Urahar... I mean Kisuke Urahara. Forgive me. In Japan our lasts name always come first. And this is my house. And you are pretty famous here Harry-kun. I heard of you from the neighbours around here. Its nice to meet you, I'm your new neighbour!" Kisuke stuck his hand out. Harry hesitantly held on to it and shook. "Now that we have greetings in order, why don't you come into our house? Ichigo is cooking lunch inside. Spaghetti and meatballs I think." Urahara exclaimed and grabbed onto Harry's arm and dragged him into his house.

The interior of the house was beige. Everything was beige, from the table to the sofa, from the wall to the chairs. The television, which was black in colour stood out in the furthest wall of the living room. There was a door on the left and another on the right. There was a staircase leading up to the second floor. There was a delicious aroma from his left, which was probably the kitchen. Harry followed Urahara into the kitchen. Inside was a tall yet slim boy with natural orange hair that was brighter than any of the Weasleys. Fixed on his face was a scowl but his brown eyes shone gently. The boy, Ichigo, stood over the stove. "Oh my, Ichigo-kun. I never knew you could cook so well!" Ichigo scowl deepened as he waved his spoon at Urahara in warning. "Shut up, hats and clog. Just because Yuzu cooks for me doesn't mean I don't know how to cook." Urahara pouted childishly and whined, "Ichigo is so mean sometimes. But good news! We have a guest today! Ichigo-kun meet Harry-kun! This is our neighbour! I hope you cooked a lot today!" Ichigo glanced at Harry and gave a welcoming smile, along with a 'yo!' Harry smiled back.

For the next few weeks of holiday Harry spent a majority of them with Urahara and Ichigo. They were friendly and nice. They let him watch their television and use Ichigo's computer, played X-box with him, cooked for him, Urahara even taught him about science since he didn't really attend muggle school anymore, defended him when Dudley and his buddies came to bully him and told his uncle that it was okay for him to stay at their house (though Harry had no idea how they achieved that seeing how his uncle can be as stubborn as a mule). Harry brought them around, going to the zoo with them, watching movies with them and bringing them to the nearest fast food outlet. (Apparently Japan's fast food is very different from theirs.)

It soon became tradition for Harry to go to their house, to hang around with them. It was not everyday that someone treats him as if he was a normal person. The muggles avoid him because they think that he is a delinquent, the wizards avoid him either because he was too famous or that they think that he is crazy. And here there it was, people who treat him as everyday people, ignoring all those false rumours made up by "Big D" (big sideways) or by his uncle. People whom Harry thought he never really had, excluding a certain few. So when Ichigo and Urahara left for certain 'matters' that they never told him of, Harry felt quite lonely, not that he would have ever admit it to anyone. He had nothing to do, no one to talk to and absolutely no patience for Dudley or his annoying little gang. Especially when they made fun of his mother and Cedric Diggory. Harry could feel his temper rising and boiling as Dudley and co giggled away to Dudley's (very lame if he could add) joke. His grip on the swing's chains tightened to the point where his knuckles were white in colour. Calm down Harry. No point in getting pissed. He kept telling himself that but the pressure of not seeing or hearing anything from his friends and god-father and the disappearance of Ichigo and Urahara had reduced his temper by a mile. So he was not really surprised to find himself gripping Dudley by the collar the other hand wand pointing to his face, hissing "Shut up!" numerous times. Dudley's friends were laughing, Dudley, however, was not. What he was surprised of, however, was when the weather start changing. Strong winds blew discarded trash away and the sky darkened. "Wh… What are you doing?" Dudley whimpered. Nothing! He was doing nothing! So what was happening? The gang, excluding Dudley, rushed away, screaming in terror. Great now the muggles is going to think that he is a freak too. Harry let his grip on Dudley fall lose as he felt coldness in him. What was going on? Dudley shriek in terror before running towards the tunnel. Harry followed him closely behind, wand still in hand, in case something freakish happened. Something freakish happened. Screams. Shouts. Warning. Coldness. "Expecto Patronum!" "Harry!" "Mrs Figg?"

**Line break**

"Dumbledore-san?" Urahara called out and knocked on the door as the two Shinigamis stood outside the door. Ichigo stood beside him in his body, hands in pocket, face fixed as a scowl. "Come in!" The thick slab of stone as a door muffled the words but they heard it nonetheless. Urahara turned the doorknob and stepped into the room. The office is a large circular room with many windows and many moving portraits. There is a number of spindly tables upon which were set delicate looking silver instruments that whirred and emitted small puffs of smoke, as well as an incredible collection of books on brown oak shelves. Behind huge table sat a wise looking old man with a wrinkled, kind face, his eyes shining with constant amusement and white hair and a long, long beard. "Dumbledore-san! My name is Kisuke Urahara and this is Ichigo Kurosaki! We came here under the order of Sou-taichou. I'm sure you know bout Yamamoto-san right." Dumbledore smiled at them and nodded at the two plush chairs at the front of the desk. The two mumbled a thank you and sat down on the chairs. "Mr Urahara and Mr Kurosaki. Yes, I do know Mr Yamamoto. Its nice to meet you." Urahara closed his fan with a smack at the same time losing all his smiles and amusement, only to be taken place by a seldom used serious expression. "Yamamoto-san said something about the dark lord named Voldemort. What do you intend to do about him?"

"Well... First, I would like to invite you into The Order Of the Phoenix. And perhaps transfer you to our school. Then we'll figure everything from there!" Dumbledore said, "Help me protect Harry and help us to win the war! It's as simple at that." Ichigo snorted, "That's pretty general don't you think?" Dumbledore smiled. "That's because Harry and the others are very unpredictable! I hate to see all of our well-laid plans coming to waste!"

Urahara took one of the objects on the table and inspected it. He looked up from the telescope and asked," You said something about the Order of The Phoenix, how exactly are we going to join this organisation?" Dumbledore kept a firm gaze on the mad-scientist and replied, "If I remember correctly, Harry's hearing for using magic outside school would be held on the 12th. Today's the 3rd. Tomorrow the transport unit will move Harry to 12 Grimmauld Place. Perhaps on the 5th I will accompany you to Grimmauld." Urahara nodded his head. "Well then, we'll see you then!" Ichigo and Urahara stood up and shook the headmaster's hand.

"Wait a minute. I have been trying to ask Yamamoto this but what exactly are you guys? You were never in any of our books and that speaks a lot." Out came Urahara's fan with a snap, much to Ichigo's irritation. "Mah mah, lets just say we were humans and leave it at that. We have no intention to ruin your surprise." Ichigo scowled. That was kind of rude. And with one farewell and a grunt, the two left the magical office. 


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you like the last chapter. Because like I said, I'm no biggy at writing. Just seeing how this thing leads.

Disclaimer: I do not Bleach or Harry Potter. Even though I really hope I do... D:

Ichigo cannot say that he really liked apparition. Dumbledore said it was because it was his first time and it was neutral for someone to feel nauseous after their first try. Even when the only thing you did was to grip onto the other's arms. However, it still transported them to a totally different location and proved its worth. "Urghhh…" Ichigo moaned as he stumbled on forward. Urahara grinned beside him, "Looks like Ichigo-kun can't control his stomach!" The orange haired growled and slammed his shoes on to the other's toes. He smirked when Urahara let out a soft moan. Dumbledore stared at the two, amused. It seems like what Yamamoto described as 'strong and responsible' may act like a bunch of kids too. He then frowned, or at least Kurosaki is a kid, he looked young; Urahara has a beard or at least stubble, he cannot be that young but surely not that old. However, despite how young they look, Dumbledore was sure that they were older or at least went through more than it seems. For one, Yamamoto would never ask an amateur that is wet behind the ears to assist him, no matter how selfish he may be. And for another, Dumbledore knew that eyes, the eyes that he saw many, many times, some even he and Harry had themselves.

They walked under the blanket of darkness. Grimmauld Place is very different from Little Whinging. It was dirty and dull. Truthfully, Ichigo and Urahara prefer Little Whinging. They were glad when they stopped in front of two buildings. Ichigo looked at the number engraved on to the bricks. 11 and 13. "Ojii-san! Where's number 12?" Dumbledore chuckled at the nickname Ichigo gave him. If his memory stands correct, it surely means something like 'old man'. He pulled out the paper and told the two to read it. "Why are you showing this to us, jii-san. You already told us about this, why again?" Apparently Japanese has many different forms of 'old man'; there have been 5 in the last few minutes, sincerely provided by Ichigo himself. "This." Was Dumbledore's answer as 11 and 13 moved sideways to make way to number 12? Well that explains the high amount of Reiryoku emitted from the building. Urahara stared at the bricked building in amazement. "Ichigo! I know exactly what to do when we get back," the scientist exclaimed. Ichigo groaned. Great, and that means he was going to be filling 47 stacks of paper of why Urethra's building has recently got exploded for the central 46 (each) and the captain commander. Dumbledore climbed to the top of the steps and opened the door. "Well come in! Its hot out there!" Glancing at each other reluctantly they made their way up the stairs and into the house. And to be honest, Rukia's pictures look certainly way more pleasing than this. Talk about bad taste. It was dark and gloomy and gave the two Shinigamis shivers. Immediately before them (and thus giving them a shock), appeared Harry, a red haired boy and a girl with brown bushy hair. Harry gaped at them. The other two merely stared at them curiously, having no idea who they were. Behind them came out a plump woman with red hair. "Dumbledore, you came," she exclaimed, "Who are these two with you?"

"This is Ichigo Kurosaki and Kisuke Urahara. They came from Japan to transfer to Hogwarts since I have asked them for help against Voldemort." There was a wince and a flinch from the others when he said 'Lord Voldemort'. Dumbledore chuckled and continued, "They are new to the western version of Magic so I hope you would help them! Since Asia and Western is very different!" Harry's frown disappeared. _Since Asia and Western is very different! _Maybe that was the reason why Ichigo and Urahara did not know him at first sight. He let out a sigh of relief. Fortunately he was not as famous as he thought. The frown returned. Then perhaps they have no how dangerous Voldemort was. However, Dumbledore said that they have come to Hogwarts upon his requests. Dumbledore would never recruit a beginner to fight a war. Heck, Harry had fought against Voldemort numerous times and Dumbledore would still never allow him to be so far into danger. But this subject was very worrying…

"Oh its nice to meet you, Ichigo, Kisuke! I'm Mrs Weasley, this is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and my youngest son, Ron Weasley", the boy named Ron blushed, "Oh my, the both of you look very thin! Who've been feeding you? (Ichigo was pretty mad, as he was the one who fed them both) Come here! I have cooked a heart meal for the both of you!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed before proceeding to keep an almost bruising grip on each of their wrists and dragged them into the kitchen. Harry sweat-dropped. It was just like Mrs Weasley to do that, he shouldn't even be feeling surprised. Harry looked down to their luggage, which was left forgotten after Mrs Weasley dragged them off. With a sigh, the golden trio took a bag each (they were quite heavy, especially Urahara's one. There was something clinking inside it. If Harry did not know better, it would have been experiment apparatus.)

"Say, Harry, do you know them?" Ron asked as he panted from the sheer weight of the suitcase (what in the world can be in there?). Harry looked back at them and asked, "How did you know I know them?" Hermione snorted as she carried up Chico's suitcase (his was the lightest). "It was kind of obvious seeing how your eyes nearly popped from seeing them." Harry (who was carrying the clinging things) panted as he used the railing to pull himself up as if he was doing rock-climbing. He didn't say anything until they reached the landing. They were all sweaty and panting by then. Why in the world would the only spare room be on the top floor of the building? As Harry set the suitcase down on the ground, he massaged his red hands and answered, "They were my new neighbours." Hermione and Ron stared at them, wide-eyed. "Neighbours?" they repeated. Harry nodded his head. He bent back down to grab on to the handle of the suit case and carried him - dragged, the suit case into the spare room. The room was bigger than theirs, seeing how it still managed to be able to fit two single size beds, a rather large table, a huge wardrobe and a nice bookshelf. Ron gaped at the room and pouted, "This is not fair? Why's their room bigger than ours?" No one answered his childish question. They dumped the luggage on the foot of one of the bed (Harry more carefully).

**Line break**

Mrs Weasley had literally dragged them all the way to the dining table, their feet was stumbling and dragging just to keep up with the mother. Ichigo and Urahara sweat-dropped at her eagerness. They walked through a dark, gloomy and dusty hallway. Urahara stifled a sneeze as the dust messed around with his nose. Ichigo was trying to not trip on to god knows what. So they were glad when they saw light at the other end of the hallway. There was noise from the kitchen; they were certainly very cheerful people. They could hear some roars of laughs and a male voice gasping for air as he tried to speak something.

They squinted under the bright light. Urahara sneezed this time. By the time they finally opened their eyes to the fullest, they finally noticed that the room was very quiet. There was no more laughter or voices. "Uhh…." The both of them stared back at them wide-eyed. Under a split second, a majority of them had jumped on their feet, wands pointing at them.

"Who the hell-?"

"How did they get in?"

"What are they doing?"

"Molly!"

Mrs Weasley hushed them with a loud stamp on the wooden floor. All the stares were directed to her. "Geez! This two is Ichigo Kurosaki and Kisuke Urahara! Dumbledore had told them to stay with us until school starts and then they would follow Harry to Hogwarts!" Urahara pocketed his fan in his pocket and bowed, "Hajimemashita! I'm Kisuke Urahara and this is Ichigo Kurosaki! Dozo Yoroshiku!" All the tension had seemed to dissipate slowly, most of them and sat down. Although the one-eyed one (the other was whirling about) and the black, wiry hair and moustache guy was still staring at them. A bald man stood up, grinning and stick his hand out, "Nice to meet you, I'm Arthur Weasley. So how was magic in Japan?" Mrs Weasley scowled, "Later, Arthur! They're too thin! They need to eat!" The pink haired girl and the rest stared pitifully at them as Mrs Weasley forced them on their chairs and proceeded to fill their plates with food. Ichigo could feel his eyes twitching as the pile grew bigger. Urahara hesitantly pulled out his fan and snapped it open. Reni (the freeloader) would certainly love this. The both of them gave a begging look at Mrs Weasley to have mercy for them. Mrs Weasley ignored it and pushed the plate closer to them, "Eat."

Shit.

They discussed some things during lunch or in Ichigo and Urahara's eyes, 'linner' (lunch and dinner). They could only hope that Mrs Weasley would deem that they were over-fed and would never feed them dinner any more. Western's food portion always seems way bigger that Asians. Ichigo's stomach was groaning as he forced spoon by spoon of food into his mouth. Oh God... He was so full. Someone just distract Mrs Weasley already! He needed to find a way to throw the food already! He turned to glance at Urahara. The scientist had a forced smile on his face and his movements were sluggish as he picked up another spoon into his mouth. The younger one smirked. It seems like he was having trouble too.

"So, how was your school in Japan? And Kisuke (he preferred to be called Urahara when they said it) aren't you a bit too old to go to school?" Tonks asked. Urahara looked up tiredly from his pancakes (his jaw was very tired) and replied, "Of course not, Tonks-san! I'm a teacher of Maths and Science and is also an inventor! Ichigo-kun here is a student!"

The wizards frowned. "Maths? Science? What the hell is that?" Lupin asked. Hermoine and Harry rolled their eyes at their friends. They can be so clueless at times. "Its muggle subjects. Maths is like 1+1=2 and science is like um... you know... plants do photosynthesis and thing like that. In fact I have in my room, a Maths and science textbook. I would show it to you later, if you wish", Hermoine said. The other wizards paled. Everyone knew how Hermione was like when it comes to studying. Chances were that they are going to be bombarded with books and facts under a minute. "There's no need for that!" Ginny exclaimed. Her father on the other hand, grinned and nodded his head. "I really want to see about your muggle subject!"

Well too bad for him. It was not his fault he could not resist.

"How about magic? I assume yours are similar to ours." Sirius asked. Urahara grinned and replied to the wizards, "No! In Japan its called Kido! And there's only two branches of it, defensive and offensive. Also wands are not necessary!" Moody's eyebrows rose. "Offensive and defensive only! That would be far more interesting than what they teach in Hogwarts! I see no use of charms and potions!" (It was just like Moody to like that.)

"So you don't have any wands?" Tonks asked. Ichigo shook his head, his food laid forgotten since he was certain that if he was to ever swallow anything anymore he would certainly vomit. Harry and Ron looked at them, incredulous. Apparently Asia and Western was very different. Not only do they do not know about Harry being world wide famous, they only practice things suitable for defense against the dark arts (Harry was mighty jealous of them for being so lucky), they also don't have wands! "But if you don't have wands, how do you do magic", Ron asked. Urahara grinned. "Well that's really simple! From our hands of course!" The wizards gaped. "Cool!"

Mrs Weasley took their (still not empty) plates and put it in the sink. As she turned on the tap and washed the plates, she asked, "Well I take that you need to buy your items for school right? You need wands in Britain. And your school books and your uniform."

"Hai, Weasley-san."

Mrs Weasley took a towel and dried the plates. "Well, we have time tomorrow. Lets go tomorrow. You, after all, have to catch up on all the other subjects such as potions. I'm sure Hermoine would love to help." Hermoine, at this, seemed very delighted and eager. "Don't worry, Ichigo, Kisuke. I'll make sure that you would remember every little bit of our magic." And even though she said that with pure eagerness and happiness, the two couldn't help but think that she was just a very, very sadistic person that likes to be too hard on a person.

Ohhh… How they would hate this.


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO THERE PEOPLE OF FRANCE OR OTHER PLACES! Hope you enjoy this one. ;P

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach.

Ichigo and Urahara were snoring away in sleep. It was only 6am in the morning after all and they had a late night sleep. Ichigo snuggled further under the blanket and flipped over, burying his head in the pillow; Urahara mumbled in his sleep. As they were sleeping away in la-la-land, a Senkaimon opened in the space. The wooden door opened, and a butterfly flew out. After that, a young boy with white hair had stepped out along with it. The young boy was quite short and small and has turquoise eyes. He wore a black Shihakshou and a white haori with a number 10 in Japanese. The young boy looked around the room and his gaze settled at the two sleeping figures. He snorted. Trust the captain of the fifth division and his research head to fall asleep when he came. Even when Yamamoto-soutaichou had even told them about his arrival. "Oi, you two", He called out. They never answered and only snuggled further into their bed. The young boy frowned as his temper raised. He was pissed off enough after Matsumoto decided to leave all the paperwork to him and ran off to drink more sake. It was paperwork overdue for more than a month. "OI! WAKE UP!" The two sleeping figures immediately sat up, wide awake. "Huh", Ichigo asked. "What, what, what?" Urahara exclaimed as he looked about the room. The two of them caught sight of the fuming small-sized taichou.

"Toshiro! What are you doing here", Ichigo asked as he rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. Toshiro's eyebrows twitched as he hissed, "The name is Hitsugaya-taichou! And what do you mean what I'm doing here? Yamamoto-soutaichou had told you that I am coming here today at 6am! And then I find you sleeping, totally forgotten about the meeting!" Hitsugaya sighed as he settled down on the desk chair. He pulled out a coin purse from his haori and opened it to pull out a key. "This is the key to your vault in Gringotts. Vault 613. Inside, Yamamoto-soutaichou had put in wizard money to buy your necessities from your pay roll. Also, this is the supply list that you need to buy for this year. Well, only for Ichigo. Yamamoto sou-taichou said that you were the new Defense Against the Dark Arts assistant teacher. ", he said and handed it to Urahara, "Keep it well. Also, Kurosaki, your paperwork is to be done by Rukia. Though she said something about sending them to you." Ichigo paled and sighed. He should have known. Well, maybe he could send them to Renji. Despite some rumours, the lieutenant was quite hard working when necessary. Urahara stored the key into his clothes, hanging from the door. "Is that all, Hitsugaya-taichou?" The small boy nodded and turned. "I shall return in a week to check your progress. In the mean time, you shall continue onto the mission. If you need anything, call. Goodbye." And with that, the white haired taichou opened the Senkaimon and stepped inside it. With a soft, glowing light, the Senkaimon disappeared into the air.

The two didn't wait. They flopped back on their bed, asleep and snoring.

The alarm rang loudly in the morning. The loud and shrill sound piercing through their dreams and caused them to open their eyes, awake. Ichigo looked at the clock. 8am. Why did he set the alarm clock so early anyways? He needed and appreciate the sleep. Oh yeah... They were to go to Diagon Alley to buy their necessary school things. Right on cue, Mrs Weasley's voice shouted, "Wake up and get ready! We're leaving at 9!" Ichigo sighed and got up sluggishly to bathe. He walked over to the bed of Urahara Kisuke and kicked the covers of the man who had fall back asleep. The other groaned but made no move to get up. "Wake up." There was still no movement from the other. Ichigo kicked him once more. "5 more minutes Tessai. That's all I ask..." the man mumbled. Ichigo rolled his eyes and took the cup of water on the table. "You asked for it Geta-boshi." That was the only warning the sleeping man got before the orange-haired boy poured the liquid onto the other's face. Urahara woke with a scream. "Ichigo-kun that was totally unfair!" Ichigo merely smirked at the man before grabbing his towel and left the room to bathe.

At 9am sharp, a large group of people stood outside 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place. A few muggles that walked and drove past cast them strange looks. Mrs Weasley took her wand from her coin purse and held it out. Ichigo and Urahara frowned at her. What exactly is she trying to do? Ichigo noticed that Harry and the rest of the wizards that followed really looked pale and nervous. "The knight bus. That thing and their workers are like riding death attractions. It'll be either a crash or a heart attack, depending on what you prefer." Was Harry's explanation. Before Urahara or Ichigo could ask what exactly is a 'Knight Bus' there was a loud BANG and a woosh. The next thing the Shinigamis knew, next to the pavement was a red double Decker bus. Mrs Weasley boarded the bus first, followed by Harry, Hermoine, Ginny, the two twins and lastly the two Shinigamis. Inside was a bunch of red sofas placed around the interior of the bus. "Diagon Alley", Mrs Weasley told the man. They settled down on the sofas, 3 to each and the last used by Ichigo and Urahara. They sat down just in time before the bus went BANG once more and they were all, including the sofas, hurled forward. The bus raced through the streets, weaving left and right through traffic with incredulously fast speed. Ichigo was pretty sure at this rate, it would be as fast as the bullet train in Japan. He kept a death grip on the arm of the sofa as the bus did a heart-stopping U-turn. Urahara was holding onto the other arm of the chair. This was like an unpredictable roller coaster ride, with no safety seats and a high guarantee of death. Urahara had been living for 200 years already but that did not mean that he wanted to die! And finally with a loud screech and the group of 8 getting flung, the bus stopped. That was a good thing. Harry did not know whether the food in his stomach would stay in the stomach any longer. They got up on their jelly legs and left the bus, albeit too eager if you ask Stan. They walked into a bar with the sign 'Leaky Cauldron' hanging at the front. Mrs Weasley ushered them into the bar. And walked into the room with nothing but a bricked wall.

Mrs Weasley took out her wand once more and tapped some of the bricks. The bricked wall parted like the red sea magically. There were rows and rows of shops and plenty of people. From where they stood, Urahara and Ichigo could see flying brooms, a huge cauldron and an owl. "I assume you two would be drawing your money from the bank first. Now Gringotts is further down the road on the second right turn. Gringotts will be visible from there. I am going to buy books with Ginny I expect you here by 2pm sharp with all your necessary items." She and the young girl walked into the bustle of people after handing out some money to each of them. Fred and George left immediately to the joke shop and the golden trio had disappeared to god-knows-where to buy some stuff, which Ron called 'Smoking puffs'. The remaining two immediately made a beeline to the bank. The bank was certainly easy to spot. It was standing high and tall in the middle of all the short stores. The snowy-white building had customers passing in and out. On the bronze door of the bank wrote a warning about stealing something. The two ignored it. The two Shinigamis followed the crowd through the bronze doors and then set of silver doors before entering the lobby. The interior of the bank was huge and magnificent, paved with marble and long counters stretching along its length. On each of the counter sat a goblin each, wearing glasses and stamping papers. The sight was certainly very amusing.

They continued walking until they reached the end of the hall and stood in front of a goblin seating behind a desk. The goblin looked up at them from his stack of papers and asked, "What did you wish to do?"

"Ano… We wish to open our vault?" Urahara replied.

"The vault number and key?" The goblin held out his wrinkled hand at them. Ichigo searched around in his pocket until he felt his fingers curled around the object. He took it out and handed it to the goblin. "Vault 613", he informed. Goblin inspected the key and pointed to them. "Follow me." He stood up from his seat and walked to a cart parked on a track. The goblin sat inside the cart and the two followed closely. Immediately, the cart rolled forward, going deeper and deeper into ground, passing through many, many vaults. The ride was not as scary as the Knight Bus, but was just as scary. Urahara was certain that he heard a loud and rumbling roar from somewhere below them but he might not be right, seeing how the air was rushing into his ears. They traveled for 2 more minutes until they felt the cart slowed down and finally stopped. The goblin stepped out of the cart and used the key to open the vault. Inside was a huge pile of silver, bronze and gold coins. "Ooohhh… Who knew we made that much while working in Soul Society", Urahara exclaimed as he took out the pouch and filled with it a whole handful of coins. "The gold ones are the Galleon, the silver ones are the sickles and the bronze one are the Knuts. There are 17 Sickles in a Galleon, and 29 Knuts in a Sickle," informed the goblin. Once the two Shinigamis felt that they had brought enough, the closed the vault once more and Urahara stored the pouch of coins into his pocket. The pocket weighed down making it uncomfortable to walk. "Geezz…. They really never heard of notes do they," Urahara mumbled as he settled down in the cart.

After another ride to ground level, the two left Gringotts. Ichigo fished the supply list from his pocket.

_-_ _Uniform _

_-Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black) _

_-One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear _

_-One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar) _

_-One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings) _

_-Please note that all students' clothes should carry nametags._

_-Books_

_-The standard book of spells (Grade 5) by Miranda Goshawk_

_-__Defensive Magical Theory_ _by __Wilbert Slinkhard_

_-Others_

_-1 __Wand_

_-1 __Cauldron_ _(pewter, standard size 2) _

_-1 set of glass or crystal phials _

_-1 telescope _

_-1 set of brass scales _

_-Students may also bring an __Owl_ _OR a __Cat_ _OR a __Toad__. _

"Wow, Ichigo-kun. That's a very long list. Let's buy your robes first. I think I ought to buy one too. How many teachers in Hogwarts actually wear wooden sandals and a haori," Urahara asked. "None," replied Ichigo in a deadpanned voice, "So we should go to… Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions?" The two looked around the huge crowd of people before finally spotting the sign, engraved on brown woods in gold, cursive handwriting. They walked inside the shop and found a squat old woman who has white hair and kind blue eyes. "Hello", she greeted, "Do you have any type of robes that you have in mind?"

"Hogwart's robes," Ichigo replied.

Madam Malkin smiled as she pulled out a measuring tape, which (to both the Shinigami's surprise) started to automatically measuring Ichigo's measurements. Madam Malkin turned back to Urahara and asked, "And what do you want?"

Urahara's face lit up.

**Line break**

Ichigo scowled at his new uniform. It was unbelievably baggy, much to his distaste. Urahara, on the other hand, seemed happier with his selection of clothing, green from head to bottom. Ichigo had told him that it made him 'look like a seaweed', which had saddened the scientist tremendously. They then walked to Potage's Cauldron Shop to buy a cauldron (pewter, standard size 2). After that they left to buy their books at Flourish and Blotts where they met Draco Malfoy.

"Look Ichigo-kun! This book says how to reduce explosions! This would be great! Maybe next time Yoruichi-san wouldn't kick my ass the next time I accidentally blow up the building!" Urahara exclaimed. Ichigo chose to ignore him as the older man rambled on about the other 'interesting' books he found as the orange-haired searched for his books. "Well, looky here. Another Weasley. What are you huh? Their uncle and cousin", a voice sounded from behind them. The two turned back to stare at the light blond-haired and pale boy talking to them, confused. "Who are you", Ichigo asked. The boy smirked arrogantly, "Draco Malfoy. And who are you? Another Weasley perhaps?"

Urahara frowned at the boy for a second before his face lighted up. "No, we're not Weasleys. I am Kisuke Urahara and this is Ichigo Kurosaki. Nice to meet you. Not." He mumbled under his breath at the last word. Draco's eyebrows rose. "I never knew people in Japan had such bright hair colours… Anyways, are you going to Hogwarts?" Ichigo and Urahara nodded. "Well, I suggest you do not make friends with the freak of Harry Potter, the retarded mud-blood and the ridiculously poor Weasels," Draco snarled. Ichigo folded his arms across his chest defiantly and Urahara grinned dangerously. "Well, ghost-boy! That's too bad because those people you mentioned, although I have completely no idea what is an mud-blood, are our friends," Ichigo hissed. Malfoy's face pulled into a grimace at them. "Well, dandelion, you better watch out. You asked for it." Urahara shut his fan with a loud snap as his eyes glittered warningly and the smile, cold, "Or what? I'm going to be your new professor at Hogwarts. And I suggest you zipped it all in before I'll make sure to _accidentally _make my newest invention kick your- I mean give you detention!" Malfoy frowned for a second and glared at them before leaving them behind, feeling smug.

After paying 4 galleons for Ichigo's schoolbooks and Urahara's so called 'interesting' books (which Ichigo refused to carry by the way), they quickly walked to Ollivander's Wand Shop to buy their wands. The shop had peeling gold letters over the door of the shop and it showed a solitary wand laying on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. The two opened the door and stepped into the tiny store that had a huge shelf of wands behind a counter and a spindly chair at the corner of the room. There was nobody there. "Hello! Hellooooo? Konnichiwaaa," Urahara called out, "Is there anyyyybodyyy here?" And in a flash, a tall, raggly old man appeared in front of them.

"Hello, my name is Ollivander! You want a new wand, do you now? Now come here! Who's first? Yes, you, the one with the hat! Step up, and show your wand hand!" Ollivander spoke in a very fast and eager speed, shocking both the Shinigamis. When they showed no reaction, Ollivander proceeded to pull Urahara in front and took out his right hand. The floating measuring tape appeared once more and measured Urahara's right arm. Ollivander pulled out a box and opened to reveal a light brown wand. "Ash, 13 inches, with unicorn hair. It is great for charms. Try it." Urahara held the wand in his hand and gave it a flick. Immediately, the counter had been cut into two, right in the middle. Ichigo and Urahara grimaced. "Ahh… Ano… Gomen neh!" Urahara said with a nervous laugh. Ollivander looked at them in confusion, having no idea what the other just said. "I mean… I'm sorry," Urahara corrected. Ollivander laughed, "No worries, no worries." He pulled out a wand and muttered, "_Repairo."_ And the counter was fixed once more.

He pulled out another box and handed the wand to Urahara. "How about this? Yew, dragon heartstring, 14 inches, perfect at Transfiguration." Urahara gazed nervously at the wand maker before giving it another flick. The chair, which Ichigo was standing beside, exploded, causing the 17 year old to flinch. "No, no, this is no good, " Ollivander muttered before ripping the wand from his hand. Another box. "Willow, Unicorn hair tail, 12 inches." Another flick. And another explosion. This time, the drawers on the shelf flew out and smashed against the opposite wall. Ollivander stared at the Shinigami with curiousity. "How extraordinary… How strange… I was pretty sure the last few three wand was suited for you." Ollivander wandered behind the counter, repeatedly muttering "how strange". Urahara turned to raise his eyebrows at Ichigo who shrugged. The two stood awkwardly in the shop.

At long last, Ollivander appeared once more, this time holding out two boxes. He placed one of them on the counter before opening the another and handed the wand to Urahara. Ollivander gave a mysterious grin at the scientist. "I'm very certain about this wand. 13 inches, Yew, Thestral hair. Great for Charms and Transfiguration. A certainly interesting combination. Threstral hairs are always connected with power and death. Give it u flick, come on." Urahara forced a smile and did it. Almost immediately, the wand glowed a bright and beautiful (almost bloody) red. Well, that was it, Urahara had found a wand before he destroyed the whole shop.

Ollivander pointed to Ichigo. "You, come on. Step up. Hold up your wand hand." Ichigo hesitantly held up his right hand. The flying measure tape started measuring his lengths. Ollivander immediately took the wand on the table. "You two really are special. Although I would have some doubts at first as the only wand that I made that has Threstral hair in it is the Elder Wand. However, seeing that you and that fine man over there has almost the same aura, this would certainly be perfect for you," Ollivander said, "11 inches, Holly, Threstral Hair. Perfect for Charms, Offensive and Defensive spells." Ichigo gave it a flick and a few black and red sparks flew out from the tip of the wand. Ollivander looked genuinely pleased at this.

"You two are certainly very interesting individuals. Threstral hair wands rarely worked for anyone. Those things only attract people connected with death. Almost as rare as the wands given to Harry Potter and You-know-who…." Ollivander said, "Well, that'll be 14 galleons." Urahara pulled out the pouch and gave 14 golden coins to the wand maker.

The two of them left the wand shop. "Well, Ichigo-kun. That certainly is a very interesting experience," Urahara said.

The two of them looked at the list once more. "Ichigo-kun, do you think we need an animal? As I would certainly fancy a cat, a black cat, exactly like Yoruichi-san!" Urahara exclaimed as he made his way to Eeylops Owl Emporium, without even waiting for the younger one. Ichigo cursed and quickly chased after Urahara. Eeylops Owl Emporium had a huge number of owls held in cages. The two walked into the shop, which was very small and dark. Urahara had immediately looked about the cages looking for a black cat. Ichigo, on the other hand, had taken a look at the owls. There were many types of owl. There was the Barn, the Brown, the Eagle, the Scops, the Screech, the Snowy and finally the Tawny. Ichigo was sure the Scops were too small (Pigwidgeon being one of them). The screech was screeching too much. However, the eagle was certainly attracting him. It was white and black in colour and has black almost bloody red beady eyes. He checked the price, 14 Galleons. He could afford it. He took the cage containing the bird and placed it at the counter along with owl food, and waited for Urahara to find his black cat, seeing that the coin purse was with Urahara.

A few minute later, Urahara appeared carrying a black cat with yellow eyes. Ichigo was albeit freaked out by the fact that the cat was so similar to Yoruichi-san. For all he knew, Urahara could have hidden the woman in his pocket or something, since the scientist was capable of doing the crazy things sometimes. "An owl, Ichigo," Urahara asked. Ichigo scowled and glared at his head. "They said they were good at sending messages." They placed the two animals and items on the counter. "23 Galleons," the cashier said deadpanned. Urahara handed her the money and they left the shop with an animal each.

"I shall name her Yamiyo! What would you name yours," Urahara said. Ichigo glanced at his Eagle Owl and shrugged, "I dunno. Shirokuro maybe. Or Kuroyoru," he grimaced at the names, "Tsk… Yozora. Hmm… Yozora sounds nice. Yozora it is." So Yamiyo and Yozora became the animals' name.

Urahara checked his watch. 2:15pm. He winced. Oh shit, they were late. Mrs Weasley would kill them for this. The two of them raced through the crowd with great speed, dodging the crowds and steps with great agility until they reached the meeting point. They could spot Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Apparently they were not the latest. Fred and George was nowhere to be seen. "You look like you have bought everything," Harry said, pointing to their bags. Ron looked enviously at the owl in Ichigo's hands. "Where's Fred and George," Ichigo asked, looking at the crowd around them. "I have no idea. It's just like them to do that. Perhaps they are at the Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop to buy some Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start or the No-Heat Fireworks," replied Ginny.

True enough, a 10 minutes later, the twins arrived with bags full of the Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start and No-Heat Fireworks. "Well, now that we are all ready, let's leave," Mrs Weasley said. Urahara and Ichigo groaned. Knight Bus, here we go again….


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Ichigo or Urahara or any other people. D:

It was 7am in the morning when the alarm clock woke Ichigo and Urahara up. The two, grumbling and moaning that it was too early, they made their way to the bathroom to brush their teeth and wash their faces before making their way down to the kitchen. The kitchen was not its usual self anymore. There was no more laughter or cheers but there was a huge amount of tension, worry and nervousness. As soon as they stepped into the kitchen, Urahara's smile has immediately dropped off from his face, replaced by a tint of worry. It was quiet in there, excluding Mrs Weasley fussing. They could see Harry with his hair covered with huge amounts of gel, which did not seem to work and donning on a formal wear. Harry looked awkward. The atmosphere was way more awkward. It was breakfast for god sake! Ichigo and Urahara sat down opposite Harry and gave the boy an encouraging smile. It was the 12th of the August and is Harry's hearing, it was normal to be nervous. They piled the food on their plates, prepared to eat in a very fast speed. The spoon stopped inches from their mouth, suddenly feeling guilty that they were having 'a fun time' stuffing food down their throat while the rest was under such stress. They groaned before glancing around. Seeing no one was looking at them, they stuffed food down their throats anyway.

"Good luck, Harry!" Urahara and Ichigo exclaimed and told the rest to not bother them. They rushed back to their room, climbing 3 steps at a time. They rushed into their room and locked the lock. As soon as they settled down on their bed did a Senkaimon opened and Hitsugaya stepped in wearing a grey polo t-shirt and jeans. "Sorry I was late. The captain meeting took longer than expected," Hitsugaya said, "Today we have a mission. Yamamoto Soutaichou wants us to go to MM (ministry of magic) and find some clues about Voldemort. Apparently there was little to none of the guy's records."

Ichigo frowned. "And how do we do that?"

"We're sneaking in of course. Today. With our gigais," Toshiro said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ahh… That was the reason why the young taichou looked thoroughly displeased. Sneaking into places was Matsumoto's thing (well, as long as there was sake). They knew the reason why they had to be in their gigais was because in case one of the wizards, just so happens to notice about them, that would seriously blow their cover of being transfer people from a different school.

Urahara snapped shut his fan. "Well then, Hitsugaya taichou, how do you suggest we get there without shunpo-ing there? The both of us do not know how to apparate." If there were one thing they did not like about Toshiro right now, it would be his slightly sadistic smirk. "Oh, do not worry. I have investigated a bit in the past week. Hurry up and change, we're leaving now." Ichigo and Urahara stumbled into a hoodie for Ichigo and a long-sleeved t-shirt for Urahara, jeans and stuffed their wand a few coins into their pocket, before following Toshiro out of the window and off the ledge, landing lightly on their two feet in a really small alley. They moved quickly and stealthily out of the alley, hiding behind dumpsters and boxes and into the main road just in case someone opened the window and saw them. They ran further down the road until they rounded a corner and the house disappeared.

"So, Toshiro, are you going to tell us your plan now," Ichigo asked. Toshiro scowled. "It's Hitsugaya taichou to you! And yes, we are going to take the Knight Bus there. Better get your wands ready, _taichou_." If it was not the cold smirk Toshiro gave them, it was obviously his words that made their blood run cold and send shivers down their spines. They wanted to protest to the young taichou but they knew, there was no other way. The white-haired boy could be as stubborn as a mule sometimes. Urahara groaned and glared at Toshiro, pointing the fan at the other. "You better be glad that I brought some money!" whined the former taichou. Toshiro happily ignored the other, glad that he finally had his revenge to the others for making fun of him and his height, and Ichigo for refusing to call him by his name preference. He could not help that he was short, dammit!

Ichigo reluctantly pulled his wand from his jacket pocket and held it out along the sidewalk with his right hand, muttering colourful words about a certain white-haired taichou. There was another loud bang (thank god they were out from the wizards earshot) and the bus was there once more. Stan looked out at them and grinned. "Hey! You're the two that was with Harry Potter! The orange haired one and the stripped hat one! What's this? You even have a white-haired one! Man, you're one weird group all right! The next thing I know, there would be a pink haired kid that survives on sweets!" _You have no idea…_ "Come one up! Where to," Stan asked as the three stepped on the bus and Urahara paid the man 11 sickles. "The Ministry of Magic," Toshiro said as he looked at the plastic chairs scattered around the bus. There was no one there except for an old lady carrying a plastic bag that looked a bit too green. Toshiro sat on the chair furthest away from her as possible. Ichigo and Urahara sat next to him on his left. He smirked when he noticed that there was a slight tint of apprehension on his colleagues' faces. However he unconsciously wrapped his fingers around the bottom of the chair and dug his feet into the flooring. No need to get flung out of his seat when they reach a traffic light.

**Line break**

"Hafa nice day, you three!" Stan said before he stepped back into the knight bus and with another BANG, the bus disappeared. The three looked suspiciously around them when Toshiro noticed the telephone box and the amount of Reiryoku emitting from it. He smirked. Magical people were always _that _obvious. "Come on," he said as he made his way to the telephone box. He ignored the 'Out of Order' sign and stepped into the red box. Ichigo and Urahara followed closely behind and Ichigo shut the door behind him. "Now what," Ichigo asked. Toshiro frowned. He was sure Yamamoto soutaichou said something about this. He picked up the phone and pressed '62442'. He rolled his eyes. Seriously, that was so obvious. 62442 was actually 'Magic'. "Name," a voice on the other end of the phone asked. "Umm...Charlie Holmes? And um… Anthony Anderson and Oliver Dawson," Toshiro lied. Ichigo frowned at the fake names. "Seriously? Why," Ichigo asked. "Because if we were supposedly caught, they won't know it's us!" There was a clank and three badges with their fake names fallen out from the phone. Toshiro pinned "Charlie Holmes" on his shirt and handed "Anthony Anderson" and "Oliver Dawson" to Urahara and Ichigo respectively. "Uh huh, and like what? We're Japanese people that migrated to UK?" Toshiro rolled his eyes at him but did not answer the question. The phone booth jiggled a bit before falling underground and a new phone booth quickly took its place.

The door of the telephone booth opened at the Atrium. The Atrium had a golden statue (if Urahara remembered correctly, which he obviously did) of a witch, a wizard, a centaur, a goblin and a house elf, sprouting water into a fountain. The place was simply bustling with people and other… god-knows-what. There on the silver plate nailed to the wall were the levels. Urahara pointed to level 2. "There. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Information of Lord Voldemort surely has to be there somewhere. That's where the Auror Office is!" Toshiro pointed to the elevators behind the golden gates where a security guard stood. "They need to register our wands. Toshiro, you do not have a wand!" Ichigo pointed out. "Its Hitsugaya-taichou to you! Beside, no worries," Toshiro hissed as he slipped his hand into a passer-by's, going in the golden gate's way, bag and pulled out a wand. Ichigo and Urahara gaped at the smaller one. Oh my god! The taichou just pick-pocketed a wand! Toshiro turned to them and said, "You better find one too. It would not be good for them to recognize your wands. It might point it back to you. Orange hair and stripped hat is easy to recognize." Ichigo scowled before sneaking his hand into a man's pocket and stealing a light brown wand. Urahara found himself a dark brown one. They passed by a poorly shaven man and the man took 'their' wands and scanned it with what it was called a 'Probity Probe'. The man waved them away as a different man with a bowl hat took their place. Behind them, the three people that they took the wands from were held back, searching for their 'stolen' wands. They smirked and quickened their footsteps into the elevators. Inside the elevator, Urahara pressed the number 2 button while Ichigo hesitantly poked one of the flying paper airplanes, amazed. The elevator made its way up to the 7th floor where some of the airplanes flew out and finally to the 2nd floor. The three stepped out, ignoring the stares at them and at their hairs. "Oh my god! The timing to your hearing has changed! Hurry up, Harry!" Wait a minute…. They know that voice… Mr Weasley and Harry! They had forgotten about Harry's hearing today! They looked around them and quickly, yet stealthily, rushed to the other direction then the approaching males and into the room of the "Aurors". Inside was a series of open cubicles, each Auror sitting on each one. Pictures of known Dark Wizards, maps, clippings from the Daily Prophet, and various other things line the cubicles. They walked stealthily and slipping in and out of the crowd, making sure none of the Auror noticed them. They turned into a corner and ran down to the hallway to a room that read on the plate "Records Room". Urahara turned to Ichigo and grinned. "Ichigo-kun! We can join the Onmitstukido now!" Ichigo nudged the hat-man in the ribs, knocking the breathe out of the other. They made sure no one was around and was occupied before rushing to the Records Room. Ichigo tried the handle, and noticed (sadly) that it was locked. He took out a pin that he used (Rukia forces him to) to clip his hair every time he does his paperwork from his pocket. He kneeled in front of the door while his friends kept a look out. With a wiggle and a jiggle, he managed to open the lock (Skills obtained by Yoruichi although she said she preferred to blow it up). He opened a crack and peeped inside, seeing that there was no one there, he slipped in, Toshiro and Urahara slipping in behind him. Inside, it was dark, empty and dusty. "So where do we start," Ichigo asked. Toshiro pointed to the 'M to Z' section and said, "Lord Voldemort either started with a 'L' or a 'V'." Urahara snorted. "Or 'Y' for you-know-who or 'H' for he-who-must-not-be-named." They quickly raced to the 'L' section and Urahara nodded towards the 'V' section. "We should split up!" Ichigo moved to the third shelf and sifted through the files in each box. Toshiro and Urahara pulled out a box each and placed it on the floor. 45 minutes of searching box after box, Toshiro finally pulled out a thick file from the forth box he checked. On the front, it read "Lord Voldemort" and beside it was a picture of the man, dated just a few years back. Lord Voldemort looked so much alike to a snake. He was deathly pale and has red beady eyes and bald. Ichigo placed all the files back into the third box he checked through, heaved it back to the top of the shelf, and raced to the other two. Toshiro opened the file and read it through. "Ichigo. Check under the 'T' section. Apparently, Voldemort is merely an alias. His real name is "Tom Riddle Jr." Help me bring the file here," Toshiro ordered. Ichigo nodded, stood back up and walked to the 'T' section. There was a loud thud as the orange-haired boy pulled down another box and a 'swish' every time he flipped open the file. Toshiro took a slimy green object out from his pocket and placed it on the file. "This is a Suu jōhō. Kurotsuchi-taichou made it. It sucks in the information for later use," he explained as the Suu joho expanded until it surrounded the whole file, "Give it 5 minutes." Urahara nodded before going to help Ichigo. There was another loud thud. 5 minutes passed and the green slimy object had receded to a small tiny ball and Toshiro kept it in his pocket. He placed the file back into the box and he pushed the box back onto the shelf. He then went back to the other two to help them. Ichigo waved at Hitsugaya with a file. "We found it!" Ichigo exclaimed. There was a bang as the door of the records room burst open. The three looked up at the direction of the door. They caught a glimpse of a raggly old man with a fake eye that swiveled around. _Shit, it was mad eye Moody! _They had no time to place the Suu joho on the file! Toshiro cursed silently as he folded the file into the halves and stuffed it in his pocket. He quickly placed the lid onto the box and shoved it back onto the shelf. Ichigo sneaked a peak at Mad-eye Moody and gave a sigh of relief when he realized the Auror was facing the other way. He quickly sneaked back behind the shelf. They felt his heart quickened as they heard the heavy footsteps coming their way. "Quick, the other way!" Urahara hissed as they walked down the other aisle, tip-toeing carefully. "Who's there," Mad-eye Moody cried out. They stiffened and stopped in their step. "I can see you three you know! So come out!" Ichigo turned to stare wide-eyed at the other two. Urahara was scratching his head, looking guilty. Toshiro's eyes narrowed at him. "What aren't you telling us," he asked. Urahara's gaze shifted to Ichigo as his fan moved up and down, making a soft swish, swish sound that made Ichigo's eyes twitch. "Well, if my memory is correct, which is obviously is, I was pretty sure that Moody-san can see through things with his fake eye…" Urahara whispered. Ichigo's scowl deepened, "Shit, we better move fast!" Toshiro pushed Urahara forward, urging him to start moving. Urahara as stealthily and quietly as possible, dashed forward and his behind the 'O' shelf, the other two following him the rest of the way. _Clack, clack, clack…_ The footsteps were getting closer and so was Moody. Urahara peaked at Moody as he tiptoed to the 'H' section. His eyes widened to huge circles when he found a wand staring right at him. Holding the wand was no one other than Moody himself. Toshiro moved quick as lightning and punched the older-looking man right in the real eye (cause everyone knows that Hitsugaya is way older). The Auror staggered and used his left hand to clutch his eye, the other the wand firmly in its grip. Urahara did not care anymore of subtlety and as loudly as possible (It was not really THAT loud though) dashed towards the door. Toshiro followed dodging the Auror while Ichigo reluctantly pushed the guy down onto the ground. "Confundo!" Moody screamed as he pointed the wand at them. Toshiro dodged as the stack of files piled on top of each other fell on to the floor. His hand fumbled around his pocket searching for the Kikanshinki however due to the sweat on his hand, the device slipped from his fingers and dropped onto the ground. He cursed. He risked a glance behind and cursed once more when he realized that the Auror was chasing them. WHERE WAS THAT DAMN HOBBLE WHEN THEY NEEDED IT? WASN'T THE OLD GUY SUPPOSED TO HOBBLING ON A STICK? "Stupefy!" This time, it nearly hit Urahara and would have if the man did not managed to step onto the right at the last second. They wanted to kick the guy out but damn, the stupid stick was not allowing them to stop, much less to slow down. Toshiro was certain the force in his punch would most certainly manage to knock the burliest of the _normal_ man out but this man that was currently chasing them while shouting spells and cursing them at the same time was certainly not _normal_! Also the man's damn shouting was attracting some attention. They could hear people running towards them. Ichigo grip onto his wand and contemplated for a while. Was it worth to risk looking like an idiot just to save their Asses right now? "Petrificus Totalus!" Ichigo bowed his head down as the spell whizzed ahead of him. Yeah, he was pretty sure it was worth it. He turned around and pointed his wand at the Auror. "Stupefy!" The man immediately dropped to the ground with a sickening and loud thud. The three seeing this stopped to catch their breath, panting hard, hands on knees and sweat dripping off them. "That was… so not… part of the plan…" Ichigo said as he wiped the sweat before it was able to reach his eyes. There was a slam as the door to the records room was forced open and in rushed in a whole huge group of Aurors. Toshiro groaned. Ichigo was right. Getting found by Moody (who apparently is faking his hobble), getting chased by him and then getting found by the Magical Society's most capable warriors was _so _not part of the plan. "Freeze!" A man ordered. There was around two dozens men and women pointing their wand at them. If they were not literally backed into a corner right then, it would almost seem quite amusing. Seriously, did they expect to against three death gods with a bunch of sticks? It seemed like the most stupid thing to do. Heck, even the hole-puncher lying on the ground seemed way more dangerous! Ichigo nudged Toshiro in the ribs. "Do something!" he whispered. Then one of the wizards got too close to them then their liking. Urahara rolled his eyes at him, his smile diminishing. For Pete's sake, the stupid guy has a wand! Just use it and maybe there was a chance that they would get caught. Urahara lashed out his right leg and gave a high kick to the other's face. With a groan, the man fell onto the floor, unconscious. All hell broke lose. Immediately the wizards and witches started casting spells at them, which the three Shinigamis managed to dodged at the last second, hiding behind the 'B' shelf. They started climbing the shelf, sweaty hands clutching onto metal as they made it to the top. Toshiro gave the light a hard kick and the lamp fell of the ceiling and landed onto the wizards below. There was some moving up the shelf while others still tried to cast spells at them. The quickly fell onto their knees. Urahara pointed his wand at the wizards climbing the shelf. "Rictusempra (it's a tickling spell)!" Immediately the wizards and witches below climbing up lost grip onto the shelf and fell onto the ground, hand clutching their stomach as they laughed. Ichigo risked standing up and leaped onto the other 'B' shelf. He kicked down some of the heavy boxes containing the files down, causing it to tumble down onto the wizards. Toshiro who was on the other shelf did just the same. Urahara gave a strong punch onto the witch that managed to get up to the top and she fell back down, crashing down the other witches and wizards climbing up. The number of wizards and witches slowly decreased. Ichigo gave a kick at the remaining boxes on top of the shelf. He was running out of boxes here. There was a loud cry of 'OUCH' and it was all quiet save for some moans and pants. Ichigo got up cautiously, careful and wary of any other wizards or witches and looked down below them. It was like a sea of unconscious wizards and witches. So far, none of them was still awake. The three of them jumped of the top and landed gracefully onto the floor, heedful to not step on anybody. Toshiro slowly opened the door of the Records Room and peaked out. It was quiet. No one was around. Apparently all the available Aurors had immediately rushed to the room after hearing the fight happening in the room. He turned back to the other two and pointed to the unconscious people. "Bring them to a corner as a group. I need to erase their memory." The other two complied immediately as they dragged the witches and wizards, one by one with a corner. Finally when a huge group of unconscious people was piled on top of each another, Toshiro picked up his Kikanshinki lying on the ground where he had dropped it and pressed the button. The duck head popped out from the device, as there was a huge puff of smoke. Toshiro pocketed the Kikanshinki into his pocket. He opened the door as Ichigo and Urahara left the room. "That was a close call," Ichigo said. Urahara had the smile back on his face as the fan swished up and down. Toshiro did not say anything as he walked naturally out of the Auror's office. No need of getting suspicion for them. Their heart was still beating loudly and fast and would probably not stop until they were at least 10 miles away from the MM. So far, there was nobody around them. They slipped into the elevator. The other people in there barely spared the three a glance as the door of the elevator shut. Ichigo pressed the '8' button. The elevator rumbled as it went down. With a ding, the elevator opened at their level and they rushed out. However, considering their bad luck, Ichigo just had to bump into a blond man with grey eyes and pale skin. Ichigo and the man fell on their butt on the ground. Urahara smirked and gripped onto his disciple's hand and pulled the orange-haired up. Ichigo dusted the dirt of his clothes before helping the fallen man on the ground up. "I'm so, so sorry!" Ichigo exclaimed. The man slapped his hand away with a glare. "What's this, another Weasley. Although it was never that bright," the man sneered. They heard that speech before… Somewhere… Oh, that pale blond hair boy named Draco Malfoy. Now that Ichigo squints, he could see some resemblance between the two. Perhaps they were father and son, or uncle and nephew or maybe even irritating brother and jerk-face elder brother. He forced a smile but kept the scowl. "No, I assure you. I am no Weasley and have no idea who he or she is." The Draco-related man harrumphed. "Good. My name is Lucius Malfoy. I heard of someone that looks exactly like you. A friend of Potter, aren't you. Here to attend his hearing?" Ichigo shook his head nervously and said, "No! Um… We're here to see… Uh… Mr Weasley! Yes! To discuss some stuff about bombing chickens?" Lucius gave them a suspicious glare before walking forward and pushing Ichigo away. Ichigo let out a sigh of relief that he did not know he had been holding. "Phew! You are very lucky Ichigo-kun!" Urahara exclaimed. Toshiro crossed his arms around his chest. "How long are you going to stand there looking like idiots? Hurry up!" He started brisk walking towards the exit. Ichigo and Urahara quickly caught up. They had walked through the golden gates once more, this time slipping their stolen wands out of their pockets and onto the floor. They squeezed into the telephone booth and the booth shot back up to land. They stumbled out and raced to the main road. Ichigo pulled out his wand and held it out. Everyone hesitantly looked back in case someone found the unconscious Aurors and alerted about them. Toshiro checked his pocket and gave a sigh of relief when he realized the Tom Riddle Jr." file was still there. In their escape, they had forgotten all about it. There was a bang and the knight bus appeared once more. Stan popped out of the bus and waved at them. "Hey there! It's you again! Although you look like you just knocked out all the Aurors and stole something private! You're guys are sweating like mad!" Ichigo and Urahara laughed nervously as Toshiro climbed onto the bus. Urahara paid the man and boarded in. Ichigo followed the two. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Me no owny Bleach or Harry Potter.

It was officially the day where they had to leave to Hogwarts. It was, after all, 1st of September. Almost two weeks since the day where they had broke into the Ministry of Magic (MM), stole a file, fought against and knocked out the Aurors and the day where they met Lucius Malfoy. Harry and Mr Weasley had came back later that day telling the rest about how the Aurors including Moody had been found dazed, saying something about someone conjuring up a dragon that smashed up the Records Room. Urahara and Ichigo had gave a nervous smile at that. Well, the Kikanshinki had done them some good. They had spent the next few weeks cleaning up the 12 Grimmauld Place from doxies and reading up the school's texts. They are very happy to say that they had managed to cram 5 years of study and information into their minds.

They stepped down the Hogwarts Express, luggage in hands, wearing wizard robes. Urahara stretched and yawned. The ride on the Express was anything under than fun. Not only had they met a guy that has a cactus full of pus that was spilled all over them, chased chocolate frogs all around the cabin, choked over vomit-flavour beans and met that jerk Draco Malfoy all over again. Adding the very, very uncomfortable chairs, the way too long rides and the neck ache. To say that Urahara was glad to get off the damn train got to be an understatement.

They walked, luggage in hand, to the carriages with a skeleton horse in front of it. Apparently, they were obviously delusional seeing how some of them were not able to see them. However, Harry and Luna were able to see them. "What's this?" Harry asked, pointing to the horse. Hermione and Ron looked thoroughly confused at him. "There's nothing there. The carriage always pulls by itself. What are you talking about Harry," Hermione said. Harry had looked shocked at that statement and shook his head. "Don't worry Harry. I can see them too!" Luna had said to comfort the bespectacled wizard. The boy, unfortunately, did not look so comfortable hearing that seeing how rumours said that the girl was a nutcase. Urahara and Ichigo boarded the carriage. Urahara smiled at Harry. "No worries Harry-kun. We can see them too." Harry gave them a nervous smile and followed them on it. "Really what are you four exactly talking about," Ron asked, confused. Urahara gave them the mysterious smile before speaking in an overly cheerful smile and said, "Nothing!" Ichigo rolled his eyes; it was very obvious that the man was lying. However, thankfully, Hermione and Ron did not continue with the questions.

They were greeted by an old looking woman wearing green robes at the front of the gates of Hogwarts. "Hello, my name is Professor McGonagall. You two must be Ichigo Kurosaki and Kisuke Urahara. Mr Kurosaki, Mr Urahara please follow me. You four, go to the Great Hall." Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna bid them goodbye as they went the other way. Mrs McGonagall turned to walk up a flight of staircases and finally to a huge door. "Mr Kurosaki, please wait here until you are given a signal to do so. The first years would follow you soon. Mr Urahara, please follow me to the dining table at the front of the hall," McGonagall said.

"Bye bye!" Urahara said excitedly, waving his fan around. Ichigo rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath. This was so not his day. He absolutely hated the time in the train and now he's waiting around for a bunch of 11 and 12 years old. What was he supposed to do? Baby-sit them? Play whose the monkey with them? He crossed his arms around his chest, pulling the robes away and leaned on the wall. A minute later, a huge bunch of tiny people came. They were chattering nervously and glancing around in awe. They stopped behind him and they turned to stare at him curiously. There was a girl with brown long hair in pigtails. Ichigo had the strangest sensation that she looks exactly like Ururu. "Mr orange-haired man, what are you doing here? I thought only first years are allowed here," she asked, her front teeth protruding cutely. Ichigo smiled. "Hey… My name is Ichigo. I'm here the same way you are. Even though I am a 5th year student but I'm transferring here so I'm here because I'm new. And because an old lady called McGonagall brought me here." The girl giggled. She held her hand out. "Well Ichigo, its nice to meet you. My name is Madeleine Greenwood. I'm a first year!" He smiled again and ruffled the girl's hair.

From outside the door a voice boomed. "And please welcome the new students for this here! Also we're having a new transfer student from Japan, so please welcome him and the first years!" The door suddenly opened. Madeleine pulled Ichigo's hand. "That's our cue, Ichigo. Come on!" she said and dragged the older boy through the door. Well, if there were a thing that Ichigo could compliment about the castle, it would be the interior design. The great hall was huge, filled with four rows of table filled with students. On the ceiling hung different decorations, one of them being green with a snake on it, the other red with a lion-looking creature, the third was yellow with a badger on it and the last was blue with an eagle printed on it. At the front was a long table filled with what Ichigo suspected was the teacher's table, since he could see Urahara and the obnoxious hat and fan sitting there. On one of the rows of table, he could see Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George and Harry. On the other side he could see Luna waving cheerfully at them. He forced a grin at her and jerked when Madeleine stopped suddenly. At the front McGonagall stood with a scroll and a hat in her hands. Beside her was a stool. Suddenly, the hat started with a song. When the song ended, McGonagall said, "Well then. I shall start with the transfer student. Ichigo Kurosaki!" Ichigo looked around, confused at what to do.

McGonagall frowned at him and wave at him to come forward. He did so and sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the pointed hat on his head. Immediately, he could hear a male voice talking to him. He flinched in shock. The hat can sing and talk now?

_Hello Ichigo. You're something aren't you? Your mind is full of secrets and knowledge. _

"Um… I'm talking to a hat now? You're reading my mind?"

_Yes to both questions. Now Ichigo, I shall sort you out. There is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Obviously, the other soul inside of you seemed to be fitting for Slytherin. Ad to say the soul is not you and also Slytherin only allows people with magical parents. You obviously are a muggle-born._

"So? And the soul inside… You mean my hollow?"

_Hollow huh? Well, you're obviously not a normal human. Well, you're smarter than people gave credit to you for. Perfect for Ravenclaw. Also, you're kind as well. Kind and caring if you want to. And you're brave. Very, very brave. Perfect for Gryffindor. So tell me Ichigo, where do you want me to put you?_

"Where? You know Urahara Kisuke right? The guy with the stripped hat and the stupid fan. Which house is he in?"

_Ahh… that guy. Gryffindor. I put him in Gryffindor. Although I think he seemed to be more suited for Ravenclaw. _

Ichigo turned to look at Harry at the Gryffindor table. Ah heck. He needed to get as close to the guy as possible. "Just put me in Gryffindor."

_Mission? Oh, so you're here to help Harry Potter? Well then, I think its GRYFFINOR! _

The last part was shouted to the audience and damned near shocked him. He jumped slightly in the stool before the Gryffindor table clapped loudly. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw clapped lightly, not interested. Slytherin merely glared at him. He took out the hat from his head and passed them to McGonagall. He turned to stare one last time at the hat and then at Urahara who gave thumbs up and left to the table. He sat down beside Harry. Harry clapped him on the back and congratulated him. Hermione smiled at him and started babbling about the studies and that she was so excited. Ichigo immediately ignored her. He did not need that right now. Ron was grumbling about how hungry he was and how long it was going to take for the food to come. Hermione had immediately bounced on the topic of something called 'S.P.E.W'. "Oh come on Hermione! Stop it with the spew thing! You're confusing Ichigo!" Harry said. Hermione had given a huge puff of irritation but thankfully stopped talking.

When all the sorting had been done and everyone had already been sorted, Dumbledore had said some things in a weird language. Amazingly, food had started to appear on the table. There was goblets of pumpkin juice (Ichigo made a disgusted face at it), plates and plates full of chicken and other stuff, a white, ceramic bowl of purple pudding and there right in front of him was a delicious plate of curry rice which Ichigo was very thankful for. It seems like the house elves in the kitchen was expecting him. He gratefully took a spoonful of the curry rice and takoyaki, and placed it on his plate. Ron immediately made a grab for the chicken and started to munch on it. Ichigo stared at him wide-eyed. How did the boy managed to eat all those oily food and not grow fat was really a wonder.

After a few plates of food and a few spoonful of lasagna, the food finally disappeared. There was a loud clap from Dumbledore and everyone's attention was directed to him. "Well then, that was a good hearty meal. So now then, there will be a few announcements before we send you back to your new dorms. Firstly, First years ought to know that the forbidden forest is strictly out-of-bounds. Mr Filch, the caretaker had told me for the 462nd time that magic is not permitted in corridors in between classes. We have three changes in staffing this year. This is Professor Grubbly-planks who will be taking over Care of Magical Creature this year. Also Professor Dolores Umbridge is your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher and Professor Kisuke Urahara her assistant. Try-outs for the Quidditch team-"

He was interrupted by a loud 'hmm hmm' of a clearing of throat. Dumbledore turned around to see Professor Umbridge smiling, standing up. Harry looked at the professor wearing the pink cardigan in distaste. "I know here. She was at my hearing. She's a toad really!" he exclaimed. Umbridge walked to the front of the stand. Dumbledore had smartly walked back to his seat and sat down. "Thank you headmaster for the kind introduction," Umbridge started. Urahara winced at her sound. It was too high-pitch and girlish that it sounded like scratches on a blackboard to him. The two Shinigamis had quickly blocked the woman's voice out and stared off into space. Seeing how Harry was looking at the scratch marks in interest, he had blocked her voice off too.

When she had finally finished, Dumbledore had sent them straight to their dorms. Hermione and Ron had gone the other way, the first years in tow. Madeleine was sorted in Gryffindor too and she waved at Ichigo cheerfully before disappearing. Harry and Ichigo made their way to the room. Ichigo stared amazed at the moving staircases and the moving pictures. He could see some of them seating around a rounded table playing poker. Ichigo jumped on one more staircase before it moved away and climbed it to the Gryffindor's dorm. In front of him was a huge picture of the fat lady. "Password," the fat lady asked. Ichigo waited for Harry to say it and when there was no reply he turned to stare at Harry. Harry turned to look at him and shrugged. "Wait… you do not know the password," Ichigo asked, incredulous. Harry gave a more exaggerated shrug. There was a loud cry of 'I know the password!" and they turned around to look at Neville. "I know the password! Mimbulus Mimbletonia!" Neville cried out. The fat lady nodded her head and the door swung open to reveal a very cozy room. It was full of squashy armchairs, tables, and a bulletin board. There was a huge window and a fireplace at one side of the wall. It was very warm and stuffy and Ichigo had a huge urge to leave the room and walk down at the field to cool. Ichigo frowned and entered the room anyway. Harry led the way to the dorms and Ichigo followed him. Inside the room were 6 beds in the room. Ichigo took the bed closest to the window. He needed the cold air to refresh his mind. This stuffiness was making him sleepy. True enough, beside his bed was his brown luggage bag. It seems like the House elves did more than just cooking. He sat on the bed and realized (happily) that the bed was warm. Quickly, he changed into t-shirt and shorts, fell back on his bed, under the blanket, and then fast asleep.


End file.
